


Madeline

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: The five times Chimney calls Maddie by her full name and the one time she loves it.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Madeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRomantic/gifts).



“Madeline Buckley.”

Maddie bites down on her bottom lip and slowly tilts her head to look at her boyfriend, a frown on her face. “Howard Han?” She tries, but it does nothing to soften the look on his face, his arms folded as he shakes his head in disappointment.

“It’s three in the morning.” He points out, grabbing the remote from her hands before he sighs and pulls her up from the couch. “You said you’d come to bed four hours ago.” There’s a pout on her face, slowly moving to grab her phone when it lights up with another text from Josh but Chimney beats her to it.

“I’m going to tell Josh you’re going to bed now, there’s only so much Greys Anatomy two people can watch in one night.”

“B-but I’m on season four, it’s getting so good! Just one more episode?”

“No. Bed.” There’s a stern look on his face, practically pushing her in the direction of the bedroom, laughing only when she lets out a sigh and practically stomps her way to their bedroom.

.

There’s a massive smile on his face when he sees her, drunkenly waving his arms around before Buck practically shoves him into the apartment with a laugh. “Didn’t I ask you to keep an eye on him?” She moves towards the two men, rolling her eyes when Chimney practically collapses against her, sloppy kisses pressing against her cheek and then to the corner of her lips. Although she’s sure he had been aiming for her actual lips, when there’s a pout on his face and he tries again.

“Yeah, I’m going to leave you two---enjoy!” Her brother is gone and the door is shut when Chimney practically moves his entire body weight against her. His hands run through her hair, before he pulls back to suddenly, with far too much precision for any man in his state, yank down his jeans with a grin on his face.

“Yeah, that is not happening tonight, my love. You are going to bed and I am going to get you some water.”

“But… Madeline!”

.

There’s a sheepish grin on her face when she sees him running towards her, a panicked expression on his face. He almost slams into some poor unsuspecting nurse in a bid to stop himself when he sees her before he’s pressing both hands against either side of her face. His eyes are wide, and for a moment, she thinks he’s going to pass out if he doesn’t breathe soon.

“You… Buck said you were in an accident.”

Maddie glares over at her brother who only shrugs his shoulders, “She’s an idiot—”

“No, you’re the idiot!”

“She knocked herself out with the punching bag.”

“You were meant to be holding it!” She fights back, “You let go because you were checking out someone’s ass and now my nose is broken!”

“If you were paying attention you would have realised—”

“Seriously?” Chimney looks between the two arguing siblings, shaking his head in complete disbelief, having been imagining the worst the entire drive from his apartment to the hospital.

It stops them arguing, at least, as Buck smirks at his sister, “You look totally badass though.”

There’s a glint in her eyes and her expression matches his perfectly, “I know, right?” 

“Madeline!”

.

Chimney can be stubborn at the best of times but she can beat him hands down. Her arms are folded and she’s staring him down for five minutes before his shoulders slump and he relents, finally throwing himself down on the bed with a huff. “Yeah, I thought so.”

She’s satisfied at the win, ignoring the way he mumbles under his breath when she moves to once again to tuck him back into bed. “You’re such an absolute nightmare when you’re sick, I swear I’m going to ask Hen to come over next time and take care of you.” She presses the back of her hand against his forehead, ignoring the pout on his face as she lets out a sigh.

“Bed rest. I don’t know how many times I have to drag you back into bed, is it really that hard to just lay here and do nothing? Do you want to be sick forever? Do you want to just keep getting sicker and sicker just because you are seriously the most infuriating, stubborn idiot I have ever met.”

The pout deepens, his hands reaching out for her, before he grabs onto her arm and gently pulls. “So beautiful, so sorry baby, I’ll stay in bed, promise.” She knows he’s more than a little emotional only because he’s sick but she still softens at the sight of tears in his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Okay, I need to go to the store, get you some more medicine.”

The tears spill over and he shakes his head, “No,” He whines, “Want my Madeline. Stay with me, only way I’ll stay in bed is if you snuggle me.” She wants to chastise him for the use of her full name but groans and moves to lay next to him anyway, the big, sad puppy eyes winning her over as she wraps her arms around him.

“Idiot.” 

.

Maddie glares at the man in front of her, before she shoves him back, “Just leave me alone.”

“We need to talk.”

“What’s there to talk about? You’re leaving, right? You’re—you’re leaving me, you’re leaving LA, y-you’re leaving the 118.” She is fighting every single urge inside her to burst into tears, her fists clenching as she digs her nails into her palms.

When he has the audacity to look confused, her anger only grows, practically throwing her body back until she hits the kitchen counter in an attempt to stop herself from shoving him again.

“What the hell are you talking about?” His arms fly out, exasperated and she’s about to scream at him again until she bursts into tears and sinks down onto the kitchen floor, sobbing.

“Maddie? Hey, Maddie? Come on…” She wraps her arms tighter around her knees and shakes her head, “Madeline, talk to me.”

“S-saw the text on your phone a-and the m-missed calls. Googled the number, Texas… a firehouse in Texas. Why-don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me? Thought we were d-doing g-good. Thought you loved me.”

There’s a sigh, before Chimney drops to his knees and scrambles next to her, wrapping her in his arms whether she wants him or not, so he can pull her into his lap. “I do love you but you’re an idiot. I turned down the job, Maddie, I didn’t even consider it for a second but they were looking for a new captain and I took the first call because… I was flattered but I would never leave you, LA or the 118.” His lips press to her forehead, as Maddie sniffs and seems to calm down relatively quickly for someone who was screaming just moments before.

“O-okay. You’re not leaving?”

“I’m not leaving.”

“T-that’s good because I’m h-having your baby…”

.

There’s a grin on her face when Chimney presses up against her from behind, his arms wrapping around her waist before his lips press to the back of her neck. “What do you want?” She laughs, although she’s pretty sure she already knows the answer when his teeth ever so gently sink into her sink, and she can feel his rather obvious excitement when he presses his hips against her back a little more.

“You look so sexy.” He whispers, hands moving from her waist and up her top and she can practically feel the smirk on his face when she relaxes against him and exhales a long, shaky breath. His hands are over her breasts when he squeezes over the fabric of her bra, and she can’t help the small moan that falls from her lips.

Maddie bites down on her lip, easily going when he drops his hands and guides her to turn around and face him. She almost lets out another moan when she sees the cocky smirk on his face, at how dark his eyes are, the way his tongue darts across his lips. She’s spent her entire life never really thinking she’s beautiful but the way he looks at her, she completely feels it in that moment as her cheeks flush.

He’s there in nothing but his boxers, as her hands trail down his chest before she moves to pull her own top over her head, grinning when she sees the increased excitement in his face. It’s a flurry of his hands against her body, lips pressing to her skin, desperate to just touch her in anyway he possibly can as he presses her back against the nearest wall.

It’s barely seconds later, her legs wrapped around his waist and his lips moving against her collarbone before he bites down on the top of her breast and she lets out a gasp. “Howie,” It comes out as a whine, her hips wiggling ever so slightly as his hands grip tightly onto her thighs, digging his nails in.

It’s when he pushes into her after what seems like an eternity, that he lets out a long, soft moan, “Madeline.” Hot breath against her ear, and she swears she’d collapse if he wasn’t holding her up, the way he says her name pooling straight to her core as she tilts her head back, closing her eyes – lost in the moment but also to avoid the way he’s looking at her right then, as though he’s noticed just how much it turned her on.

He definitely notices, his hips fastening, lips against her ear when he just lets out a long, breathy whisper of “Madeline.” Which is more than enough to push her over the edge, head practically slamming against his shoulders as she rakes her nails down his back.


End file.
